Aria Jaxon
Arianne Marie Jackson-LeBeau '''(born December 6, 1994) is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling and Total Honour Wrestling, where she performs under the ring name '''Aria Jaxon. Her professional wrestling career began in 2012 at the age of seventeen, and she initially worked as a ring announcer before becoming an in-ring competitor. She worked for numerous independent promotions in California before signing her first major contract in 2015. Early Life Jackson-LeBeau was born and raised in El Segundo, California, a city just to the west of Los Angeles International Airport (LAX). She is the second child of Melanie Jackson, a nurse at County-USC Medical Center, and Marcus LeBeau, a counselor at Baton Rouge Magnet High School. Her older brother is Green Bay Packers cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau (born 1991). Her mother is African-American, and her father is Louisiana Creole of mixed African-American, French, Native American, and Spanish ancestry. Jackson-LeBeau's parents divorced when she was four, with her mother receiving primary custody of the children and her father moving back to his hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She and her brother often spent summers and holidays with their father. She was also a dancer from the ages of four to seventeen, enrolling in classes at several different Los Angeles-area studios. Jackson-LeBeau admits to having been a rebellious teenager who often got in trouble for fighting and breaking curfew. She was nearly sentenced to time in youth authority for an underage drinking charge and subsequently cleaned up her act. She credits wrestling training and dance classes with filling her time and keeping her on the straight and narrow. She went on to graduate from El Segundo High School in May 2013. Professional Wrestling Career 'Training & Early Career (2012 - 2015)' Under the name Arianne Marie, Jackson-LeBeau got her start in professional wrestling by working as a ring announcer for shows produced by Bell Gardens, California-based Santino Bros. Wrestling. Working around her announcing duties, she trained behind the scenes under Brian Kendrick. She also sought additional training from the staff of the Empire Wrestling Federation in San Bernardino, California, including Jesse Hernandez, Joey Ryan, and Candice LeRae. She later debuted as a wrestler in November 2012, now using her Aria Jaxon 'ringname. From then on, Jaxon competed for several California-based promotions, including All Pro Wrestling, Mach One Wrestling, and Big Time Wrestling. 'Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2015 - present) 'Debut; Empress of Elite (2015 - present)' Jaxon participated in an EAW tryout camp in February 2015, and was eventually signed to a contract in May. She debuted as a face on July 19, defeating Ashlynne Black on the Voltage pre-show. Jaxon gained a measure of momentum on the July 26 episode of Voltage by winning a Triple Threat match that also included Starshine and then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova when she forced Starshine to submit. She also had her first run-in with Maddie during this match, as she was embroiled in a title feud with Nova and became engaged in an altercation with her during the contest. On the August 3 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and Ariana Lopez lost a tag team match to Maddie and Raven Lee when Maddie pinned Lopez. The following week, on the August 9 edition of Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Lee to defeat Alexis Parthenopaeus and the debuting Hatsukyo Gin, with Jaxon pinning Gin. On August 15, during the broadcast of Mid-Summer Massacre, Jaxon was announced as one of the participants in the inaugural Empress of Elite tournament. On August 20, the opening night, Jaxon defeated Ariana Lopez in the first round. She then pinned Maria Gonzales in round two, on the August 23 edition of Voltage''. During night two of Empress of Elite on August 27, Jaxon was defeated by Lumen Gray. She was awarded a forfeit victory in the tournament over Aurora Rose on the Voltage Pre-Show on August 30, after Rose was not medically cleared to compete. The following week, on the September 6 episode of Voltage, Jaxon defeated Rose's tag team partner, Erica Ford. She earned a sixth round victory on the Voltage Pre-Show on September 13 by defeating Ashlynne Black. She then appeared on the September 14 edition of Battleground, getting into a heated argument with Erica Ford backstage. Jaxon made her first Showdown appearance on September 15, in a pair of backstage segments; the first with Brett Kennedy and Chuck Scene prior to their Interwire Championship match, and the other with Kennedy and EAW Chairman Zack Crash after the match, in which Kennedy accepted Crash's offer to be a member of the team led by The Savage Ryans (Mr. DEDEDE and Ryan Savage) to take on Hexa-Gun at Territorial Invasion: Civil War. On the September 20 episode of Voltage, Jaxon defeated Vixens Champion Tarah Nova by submission, and subsequently advanced to the Empress of Elite finals. The finals took place in the main event of the September 22 episode of Battleground, where Jaxon pinned Maddie to become the first-ever Empress of Elite. Jaxon made a brief appearance with the members of the so-called "Anti-Gun" backstage at Territorial Invasion. '''Total Honour Wrestling/THW (2015 - present)' Debut (2015 - present) Jaxon signed a contract with United Kingdom-based upstart promotion Total Honour Wrestling on September 20. Personal Life Jackson-LeBeau resides in the Mid-Wilshiredistrict of Los Angeles. She is an avid fan of the Los Angeles Lakers, and has attended home games at the Staples Center since she was a child. She cites her parents as her biggest inspirations. Due to her run-ins with the law as a teenager, and her father's employment in schools, Jackson-LeBeau visits schools to speak to students about the dangers of going down a rocky path. She has two small tattoos: her mother's name, Melanie, on the inside of her left wrist, and "Foi en Dieu" (French for "Faith in God") on the nape of her neck. Jackson-LeBeau spoke fluent Louisiana Creole French when she was younger, but says she's forgotten a lot of it as she's gotten older and considers herself to be more conversational in the language at this point. In the latter part of August 2015, rumors surfaced that Jackson-LeBeau was romantically involved with fellow EAW wrestler Brett Kennedy, and the two began dating in September. Outside of the ring, she is also friends with EAW wrestlers Aren Mstislav, Thomas Minns, Diamond Cage, and Clark Duncan, as well as Dynasty wrestlers Carlos Rosso and Lucian Black. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'187 ''(Reverse STO, followed by a Koji Clutch) **''California Crush ''(Forward somersault three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) **''Code Red ''(Standing or springboard shiranui into a double-knee backbreaker) *'Signature Moves ' **''Angeltown Breakdown ''(Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown) **Bridging backhammer **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Diving hurricanrana **Front flip clothesline **Hangman's neckbreaker, onto the ring apron **''Hollywood Hangover ''(Springboard bulldog) **''LA Sunset ''(Spinning sitout sleeper slam) **''Lethal Injection ''(Drop toehold into the turnbuckles, followed by kicking the second rope into the opponent's throat) **Multiple evasion variations ***Matrix ***Split-legged, transitioned into a bridging inverted roll-up ***Turnbuckle, followed by a sitout rear mat slam **Multiple kick variations ***''Contract Killer ''(Super) ***Heel ***Running split-legged Yakuza ***Spinning heel ***Springboard roundhouse **''One Night Stand ''(Springboard stunner) **''Red Alert ''(Leg-trap sunset flip powerbomb, out of the corner) **Rope-hung triangle choke **''Seeing Red ''(Modified headscissors driver) **Single-leg Boston crab, while using the other leg to kneel on the back of the opponent **Snapmare driver **''Sugar Rush ''(Standing moonsault double-knee drop) **Suicide dive **Tilt-a-whirl, transitioned into a back kick, facebuster, or Fujiwara armbar **Tornado DDT, sometimes springboarding *'Nicknames ' **'"The Princess of Killafornia"' **'"The Empress of Elite" (EAW) *'''Entrance Themes **'"Partition (Dave Aude Remix)"' by Beyonce (THW; September 2015 - present. EAW; July - August 2015) **'"Independent Women, Part II" '''by Destiny's Child (EAW; August 2015 - present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling''' **'Vixen of the Week (1 time) **Empress of Elite (2015, inaugural) Category:EAW Vixens Category:1994 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:Wrestlers from California Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers